


Мимикрия

by VivienTeLin



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Explicit Language, Foreplay, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Trauma, Rough Sex, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivienTeLin/pseuds/VivienTeLin
Summary: Дело было давно и неправда - когда Данте таки разбил доспехи Нело Анджело и вытащил оттуда брата. Но Вердж вскоре находит новые приключения на свою задницу, попадаясь в лапы крайне неприятного демона. Подобный опыт не проходит бесследно, но последствия могут быть неожиданно не только болезненны, но и по-своему приятны.Написано по следам перевода додзинси Devil Tamer.





	Мимикрия

Конечно, Верджил десятилетней давности был не подарком, но Данте все равно переживал за него. И не торопился рассказывать, что именно случилось сначала в аду, а потом на острове Маллет. Забыл — вот и отлично. Данте казалось, без этих воспоминаний Верджу будет только лучше.

Вот только привыкнуть к тому, что брат остался если не внешне, то по мозгам девятнадцатилетним идиотом, было сложно. В детстве, да и во времена Темен-ни-гру, придурком в их паре всегда был Данте.

Благо, брату ответа «ну, ты пропадал в аду десять лет, а потом я тебя нашел» хватило. Возможно, он тоже считал, что лучше не тревожить явно не самую сладкую память.

Если бы у них во всем получалось так легко договориться!

— Куда же он делся…

В последнее время после очередной перепалки с применением оружия Вердж завел привычку уходить из конторы. Данте готов был зуб дать — тренируется. Между ними теперь стояли десять лет практики плюс физическое состояние Верджа, который вывалился из доспеха Нело Анджело здорово истощенным. Драки пока выходили неравными, брат выматывался тогда, когда Данте готов был еще часок помахать мечом, и, конечно, замечал это, даже когда Данте останавливал бой раньше, чем Вердж падал. Поддаваться ему было совершенно невозможно.

Обычно Верджил возвращался если не через пару часов, то к вечеру или наутро, так что Данте спокойно просидел в конторе до ночи, умотал самостоятельно на внезапно свалившийся заказ, оставив брату записку, и всерьез занервничал только когда вернулся три дня спустя. В тихую пустую контору.

Можно было надеяться, что Вердж просто ушел бродить, тренироваться, или в свою обожаемую библиотеку, но Данте предпочел не надеяться, а прочесать любые места брата.

Ни следа, Верджил как сквозь землю провалился. А зная его, он и это мог устроить, так что Данте поднял на уши всех, до кого дотянулся, сам бегал взмыленный, пытаясь найти хотя бы зацепку, если не самого Верджа… Но дни шли за днями, проносились слишком быстро и внутри нарастало жуткое ощущение, что он не успевает.

Наверное, больше всего Данте боялся, что Верджил свалится ему на голову в качестве очередной работы. Типа, запихни на место очередную башню, которую вырастил брат, или надавай по башке очередному супер-демону, на побегушках у которого оказался брат. Так что от заказов Данте не отлынивал, по крайней мере пока была призрачная возможность, что Верджил к ним каким-то боком причастен.

Это контракт он мог бы и упустить, если бы заплаканная девушка-заказчица не сказала вдруг удивленно:

— А мне казалось, вы в нашем пригороде были. Я видела на улице…

Девушке, вернее, ее уже покойному жениху попался мимикрант. Редкая и обычно довольно безопасная дрянь — большинству этих демонов хватало мозгов не доводить жертв до смерти. Они терлись рядом, приняв облик отсутствующих любимых, большинство старалось мелькать на периферии, не даваясь в руки — копировали они только внешность, манеры мимикрантам приходилось изображать в меру собственной фантазии.

Но эта тварь обнаглела достаточно, чтобы не только ходить на свидания целый месяц, пока настоящая Мэри взяла время на подумать, но и допить жертву до смерти, когда поняла, что ее скоро разоблачат.

Вариантов с «видела вас на улице» было ровно два. Или Вердж за каким-то демоном сидит в том пригороде, или мимикрант принял облик одного из них.

На кой это могло потребоваться демону, в общем-то, тоже можно было догадаться. Как и понять, почему тогда Вердж сидит тише мыши — а зачем подавать какие-то сигналы, если брат рядом и все в порядке? Бесила эта идея невероятно. Еще бы, такая вкусная добыча, полудемона небось можно пить и пить чуть ли не бесконечно!

Данте много чего ожидал, выслеживая своего вечно лыбящегося двойника и прокрадываясь за ним к логову: довольно-таки жалкой хибарке, на втором этаже которой прописался демон. Думал, в самом худшем раскладе придется драться сразу и с мимикрантом, и с братом, у которого нет никаких причин верить Данте, что тот — настоящий Данте.

То, что он увидел, выбив дверь, оказалось за пределами любых ожиданий и страхов. Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы демоническая форма случилась сама, как бывало десять лет назад, и так же самостоятельно порвала врага на кусочки не сильно крупней праха, в который те потом рассыпались.

Данте рухнул на колени у кровати.

Брат был без сознания, из одежды одна сильно изгаженная жилетка, руки прикованы к спинке кровати. На лице следы слез, на бедрах накладывающиеся друг на друга синяки от пальцев, простыня в пятнах крови, ноги и живот заляпаны. Изнутри и сейчас сочилась смешанная со спермой кровь, даже простая ссадина на щеке, и та не желала затягиваться.

— Вердж, — получился почти стон. Как брат позволил?..

Как он мог не позволить, если считал, что все это делает с ним Данте?

Искать ключи было долго, так что он просто порвал цепь наручников, а потом осторожно разломил пополам сами браслеты. Зажмурился до искр из глаз, увидев стертую едва не до мяса кожу. Сбросил свой плащ, завернул Верджа в него. А дальше как? Нести его по улице? Или искать телефон и вызванивать кого-нибудь на колесах, оставив брата одного, здесь?

Чтобы вернуться в демоническую форму достаточно было позволить себе осознать, что все две недели, пока он искал Верджа, того насиловали здесь, всего в полусотне километров от конторы.

Данте вылетел в окно, прижимая к себе невозможно легкого брата. На случайных зрителей, за которых Моррисон его отчитает, было наплевать, зато так он мог отнести брата домой быстро и безопасно.

***

Верджил просыпался медленно, вязкая липкая тьма не отпускала, да он и не слишком рвался из нее. Зачем? Все равно его разбудят, и наверняка скоро.

Дрожь пробежала по телу, он разучился сдерживать ее, как и многие другие реакции. Если брат здесь, сейчас начнется… Но время шло, а ничего не начиналось. Мало того, нарастало странное ощущение, что что-то не так.

Он понял, что именно, шевельнувшись.

У него были свободны руки.

Не смог сразу найти силы, чтобы сесть, так что только открыл глаза. Потолок был другим. Знакомым, но…

Спальня в конторе? Брат перевез его, пока он был без сознания? Зачем?..

Вспышкой проснулись запертые, затолканные поглубже гордость и гнев. Он не игрушка! У него осталась воля! Если Данте считает, что может оставить его вот так и он не уйдет!..

Получилось откинуть одеяло и встать, цепляясь за спинку кровати. Нужно было найти одежду. Сбежать.

Если Данте считает, что он добровольно останется в этом аду…

— Привет.

Верджил, пытавшийся добраться до двери, шарахнулся в сторону и не упал только потому, что брат среагировал быстрей. Забился в крепких объятиях.

— Нет, пусти меня!

Данте отпустил тут же. Верджил попятился, метнулся взглядом к выходу — за спиной брата, не проскочить. Всегда тщательно зачесанные волосы падали на лицо, делая близнецов копиями друг друга… Если бы один не был таким изможденным.

— Эй, — позвал брат, и Верджил замер, настороженно и недоверчиво вслушиваясь в успокаивающие интонации. — Это был не я. Мимикранты, знаешь таких?

Он прикусил губу, внимательно глядя в глаза брата. Отозвался наконец:

— Они не бывают инкубами.

— Ну, теперь бывают, — развел руками Данте. — Или этот был такой уникальный. Они ведь тянут жизнь из близких своего облика, ну и вот.

Верджил уже и сам осознал, что как бы ни выглядело то, что насиловало его, оно не было его братом. Слишком самоуверенное. Слишком беспечное. Но все эти дни, слившиеся в один тягучий кошмар, он не сомневался в том, кто мучает его. Иначе нашел бы способ сопротивляться, смог бы…

Верджил отступил еще на шаг, привалился к стене. Выставил руку, когда Данте дернулся помочь.

— Не приближайся. Это был не ты, но у него было твое лицо.

Он правда верил, что брат способен на подобное? Ведь вот он, стоит напротив, такой, как всегда. Который даже не рассказал, что случилось в аду, только чтобы не сделать Верджилу больно.

Тот, другой… Демон. Не рассказал тоже. Наверное, не знал.

— Эй, — снова негромко начал Данте. — Ты, конечно, можешь уйти. Но слушай, в таком состоянии ты еще кому-нибудь попадешься. Я уже один раз бросил тебя тяжелораненого, не хочу опять.

— Здесь не ад, — вяло огрызнулся Верджил. Он и сам понимал, что далеко сейчас не уйдет.

— До рая этому городу тоже далеко, — серьезно ответил брат. Шагнул было ближе, но тут же остановился, поднял руки в примиряющем жесте. — Вердж. Останься. Я к тебе пальцем не прикоснусь, обещаю. В смысле, буквально.

Верджил усмехнулся невольно. По спине еще пробегала дрожь, но напряжение медленно отпускало, вместо него возвращались боль и отвращение. Казалось, по ногам до сих пор текло… Не казалось.

— Вердж, у тебя сейчас регенерация не работает, ты понял уже? Я лекарства купил и бинты. Как раз за ними ходил.

Он понял, опустив руку между бедер и взглянув на кровавые следы на пальцах. Съежился на миг, но тут же выпрямил спину. Данте все так же стоял рядом, смотрел с беспокойством.

— Ты уверен, что справишься сам?

Верджил одновременно кивнул и сполз на пол. Ноги не держали. Сколько дней он не ходил? Максимум стоял на коленях перед…

Нет. Надо все это забыть. Раны заживут, он станет сильней, а то, что случилось, не имеет значения.

***

Данте аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь. Помедлил на лестнице, потом все-таки пошел вниз. Сел за стол.

Ткнулся лбом в ладони.

И вот надо было так беречь Верджа от одних плохих воспоминаний, чтобы он обзавелся другими! Еще непонятно, какие хуже… Впрочем, нет. Десять лет плена в любом случае хуже двух недель. Вряд ли у Мундуса была бедная фантазия.

Но делать-то что?

— Как он?

Данте поднял голову, скривился, взглянув на серьезного Моррисона.

— А ты уже все знаешь. Хреново, как еще!

Тот только покивал задумчиво, уселся на диване, сняв шляпу. Данте откинулся на стуле, принимая привычный вид:

— Чего хотел? Заказ? Сейчас я ни за что не возьмусь, я и так тебе полгорода зачистил, пока искал. Или хочешь устроить мне втык за полет? Извини-извини, мое дело гонять демонов, а за нервных старушек и журналистов я не отвечаю.

Моррисон хмыкнул, похлопал шляпой по колену. Сказал:

— Если тебе или ему понадобится помощь, дай знать. Я многое могу достать. А пока, — из-под пиджака появилась на свет темная бутылка, опустилась на пол возле ножки дивана. Моррисон спокойно пояснил: — Пивом тут не обойдешься. А вот виски вполне.

Данте только головой мотнул, глядя на встающего агента.

— В смысле? Эй, это что было, благотворительность?

Тот усмехнулся:

— Вложение в будущее. Может, хоть твой брат будет заказы нормально брать, а не носом крутить.

Данте заржал, Моррисон философски пожал плечами.

— Я же могу верить в лучшее? До скорого, Данте.

— Бывай.

Дверь закрылась, Данте хмыкнул, уставившись на бутылку. Они с Моррисоном никогда не назывались друзьями, да и не заходил он раньше просто так.

Интересно, Вердж вообще пьет? Данте крепкого алкоголя избегал со времен общего наемничьего бара, где пару раз пришлось в одно лицо выдуть едва ли не ведро самогона.

Данте вздохнул, взъерошил волосы, и, подумав, снова пошел наверх. Брат же не позовет, даже если помощь понадобится. Значит, лучше быть рядом, хотя бы за тонкой стенкой, и надеяться, что получится догадаться по звукам или по тишине, когда Вердж не рассчитает свои нынешние силы.

***

Выздоравливать было мучительно. Демоническая сила и регенерация не спешили возвращаться, ноющая боль выматывала, а еще сильней выматывала слабость. Верджил старался разминаться, медленно, но неуклонно выполняя те упражнения, которые мог, и постоянно добавляя новые. Ямато стоял у кровати, но Верджил даже к рукояти не прикасался. Такие мечи зависят от силы хозяина, так что не стоило делиться с клинком нынешним своим состоянием.

Идея Данте с «пальцем не прикасаться» провалилась очень быстро. В первые дни Верджил был так слаб, что с трудом мог удержать даже ложку, и хотя с нанесением лекарств он справлялся, перевязка оказалось далеко за пределами его возможностей. Благо, она почти не требовалась — мимикрант свою добычу не бил и не резал. Но вот стертые от оков запястья и непонятно когда вывихнутая лодыжка в бинтах все-таки нуждались.

Это было странно, сидеть на краю кровати, завернувшись в одеяло, и смотреть сверху вниз, как Данте, поставив бледную ногу брата себе на колено, тщательно оборачивает ее эластичным бинтом. Верджил хмурился и кусал губы. Иногда было больно. Сейчас почти всегда было больно, а он разучился молчать и сдерживать слезы. Его очень старательно «разучили».

Данте неловко перехватил ногу, Верджил охнул сквозь сжатые зубы, залился краской, отвернулся тут же.

Он злился сам на себя — что поверил, что пошел с демоном, что ничего не понял. Злость не находила выхода иного, чем в очередной разминке.

Данте каждый раз делал вид, что не замечает, как изменился прежде холодно спокойный брат. Вот и сейчас молча закончил бинтовать лодыжку, встал. Положил на одеяло книгу.

— Леди передала, типа перепись редких демонов или что-то вроде того. Оно на латыни, так что я только картинки посмотрел. А ты что, серьезно эту фигню можешь читать?

Верджил фыркнул.

— Я даже в десять лет «эту фигню» читать мог.

Он не любил смотреть на брата снизу, так что сейчас просто не смотрел. Вернул ноги на кровать, подвинулся, подхватив книгу. Спросил, не поднимая головы:

— Ты что-то еще хотел?

— Ну так. Хочешь попробовать вниз спуститься? Я это. Вот.

Пришлось все-таки взглянуть.

Данте держал в руках трость. Сначала это взбесило — он не настолько ослаб! Потом пришлось признать хотя бы мысленно — именно настолько. А потом он присмотрелся внимательней и с интересом потянулся к оружию.

Да, это было именно оружие. Заостренный конец, удобная рукоять. Полноценно драться таким не выйдет, но если выбрать момент для единственного удара…

— Знал, что тебе понравится, — Данте улыбался до ушей. — Так что, пошли? К нам там скоро пицца приедет.

***

Это было похоже на жизнь. В чем-то даже лучшую, чем раньше, хотя Данте старался так не думать. Но невозможно было не замечать, что после случившегося Вердж стал хоть немного открытей. По нему теперь можно было прочитать, что ему нравится, что нет, когда ему больно. За живое лицо на месте привычной высокомерной маски Данте раньше руку бы отдал… Правда, свою собственную, а не брата, и с расчетом, что она потом отрастет.

— Так что ты думаешь? Вроде заказ унылый, демонами так и не…

— Пахнет, — перебил его Вердж. — Вполне отчетливо, если использовать голову не только как инструмент для пожирания пиццы.

Данте широко улыбнулся. Он обожал эти подначки.

— И что наш великий не-пожиратель пиццы, вчера приговоривший целую Вегетарианскую — кто ее вообще заказал?! — скажет?

— Что, во-первых, я ее и заказал, а во-вторых, ты ведь любишь сюрпризы?

Вердж улыбался откровенно пакостно и Данте умиленно вздохнул. Забавно, ведь раньше бесился, а сейчас эти проскальзывающие черты того самого девятнадцатилетнего брата-мудака вызывали желание обнять Верджа и сидеть с ним рядом, просто молча сидеть, чувствуя в руках живое тепло.

Увы, желание был невыполнимо. Брат и раньше не был любителем обнимашек, а теперь тем более.

— Ладно, уговорил, я люблю сюрпризы, — Данте подхватился с места, хлопнул по стойке с мечами. — Аластора брать или Мятежника хватит? Не люблю, знаешь, валяться с проткнутым сердцем, да и продираться сквозь его рукоять…

Вердж только передернул плечами, отвел взгляд. Но подумал всерьез, кивнул:

— Мятежника хватит.

Данте закинул меч за спину, сунул пистолеты в кобуры. Остановился рядом с братом.

— Со мной не хочешь? С тростью у тебя ловко получается…

— Добивать тех, кого ты мне оставишь, — Вердж наморщил нос, словно недовольный кот, и Данте не удержался, коснулся ладонью его волос. Тут же отдернул руку и отошел, фальшиво насвистывая.

Брат словно окаменел на диване, сверля Данте мрачным взглядом. Блин. Нельзя сейчас его трогать, даже в шутку, даже слегка. Хорошо Вердж хоть голову в плечи втягивать перестал. Это испуганное движение, когда Данте его впервые увидел, заставило пожалеть, что мимикрант сдох так быстро.

— Ладно, я пошел. Не скучай без меня!

Верджил вместо ответа раскрыл лежащую у него на коленях книгу.

Он остановился на записи, которую откладывал несколько дней. Сначала просто неосознанно пропустил при чтении, потом, продравшись через художественное введение и поняв, о ком пойдет речь в разделе, напряженно размышлял, стоит ли его читать.

В конце концов, из первых строк следовало, что старшие мимикранты даже пять веков назад были легендой. Тот, что попался им, должно быть, был последним представителем своего вида.

Верджил зажмурился на миг и перевернул страницу.

Он не собирался бегать от своего страха. Забыть не значит не сделать выводов, а если когда-нибудь ему попадется еще один такой демон, следует быть во всеоружии.

***

— «Это быстро», говорил он! «Справишься за пару часов», говорил он! — Данте ворчал, шагая к дверям офиса. Вердж был прав, сюрприз получился знатный. В самый разгар драки, скача вокруг демона, который не просто жил в доме, а был самим блядским домом, Данте даже пожалел, что не взял что-нибудь покруче из своего арсенала. А лучше бы вообще Калину у Леди одолжил. Против таких неповоротливых толстяков она была идеальна.

В итоге, задолбавшись ковырять толстенную броню пистолетами и Мятежником, Данте попросту дал себя проглотить, и уже в пасти демона сменил форму. Дело тут же пошло на лад, но он все равно угробил на этот заказ почти целый день, и в родную контору мчался на всех парах.

Он впервые оставил Верджа в одиночестве так надолго и, хотя брат был уже вполне в состоянии не только позаботится о себе в бытовом плане, но и раскидать парочку демонов, которые иногда заглядывали на огонек, Данте все равно здорово переживал.

Как оказалось, одновременно и зря, и нет. С одной стороны Вердж был на месте и цел, а с другой — вопрос, пьет ли брат крепкие напитки, отпал сам собой. Вполне себе пьет, правда, судя по всему, чуть ли не впервые в жизни. Иначе он бы вряд ли так сильно не рассчитал свои возможности, чтобы усесться на стол в обнимку с, кажется, еще не совсем опустевшей бутылкой.

— Данте…

Старший просиял улыбкой, спрыгнул со своего насеста и весьма целеустремленно, хотя и неровно пошел к брату. Данте присвистнул, рванулся вперед, стараясь поймать Верджа до того, как тот упадет, но брат внезапно выровнялся сам и буквально повис на Данте, фыркая от смеха. Перебрал пальцами по плащу, обнял за шею. Данте не сразу понял, что тянется Верджил к его губам, но все-таки успел отвернуться, подставив щеку. Крепко взял брата за плечи, прижимая к себе. Огляделся, подвел к дивану.

— Посиди пока, ладно?

Вердж тут же послушно сел, замер, глядя на брата огромными глазами. Данте опустился на корточки напротив, и Верджил опять потянулся к нему. Пришлось останавливать.

— Вердж, — Данте тихо окликнул его, почти ненавидя себя за то, что собирался сказать. — Ты помнишь, что тогда с тобой был не я?

Верджил кивнул. Кажется, это его немного отрезвило, во всяком случае, он отодвинулся, лег на спинку дивана. Данте смотрел, как брат жмурится, прикусывает губу. Говорит уже не заплетающимся сладким голосом, а почти как обычно:

— Извини. Я себя…

Сглотнул, запнувшись. Зажмурился снова, но Данте успел увидеть вставшие в глазах слезы.

После мимикранта брат легко начинал плакать.

Сострадание вгрызлось в сердце ядовитыми зубами, Данте поднялся. Хотел сразу наклониться над братом, но вовремя сориентировался, обошел диван, чтобы не нависать. Легко коснулся поцелуем плотно сомкнутых век.

На губах осталась соль.

Верджил рвано вздохнул, вскинул руки, обнял опять, вцепился в брата, как утопающий. Данте стоял, неудобно согнувшись, гладил судорожно стиснутые пальцы и не решался даже предположить, какого хрена происходит.

Впрочем, на этот вопрос Вердж ему ответил, тихо пробормотав:

— Эти демоны… Они ведь выполняют желания. Да, ценой жизни, но зато желание будет выполнено полностью.

Отпустил дернувшегося Данте, бессильно уронив руки на колени. Губы у Верджила кривились не то от отвращения, не то от сдерживаемых рыданий. Данте взъерошил себе волосы, оперся бедром на спинку дивана. Сказал рассудительно, стараясь подражать трезвому брату:

— Ну слушай, ты хочешь быть со мной, этому я только рад. А как там демон трактовал детали, это уже…

Верджил неожиданно ловко вскинул руку, накрыл губы Данте, не позволив договорить. Даже не обернулся при этом, так и сидел на диване, только ногами в пол уперся, чтобы дотянуться. Замер на миг и осел обратно. Качнул головой:

— Он ничего не трактовал.

Закрыл лицо ладонью, провел по волосам. Данте смотрел на него недоверчиво. Откуда Вердж вообще все это…

Взгляд метнулся на лежащую рядом книгу, закладка торчала из середины. Вот блин.

— Эй, ну мало ли, что там эти средневековые демонологи…

— Данте, — брат поднял голову наконец, и Данте замолчал, встретившись взглядом с его неожиданно ясными глазами. — Мне пришлось выпить полбутылки виски, чтобы осознать собственные желания. Не порть мне работу. Сомнения мне сейчас совершенно не к месту.

— А если ты сейчас без сомнений сделаешь что-нибудь, а потом пожалеешь?!

Верджил тихо рассмеялся. Сполз по дивану ниже, как любил сидеть сам Данте.

— Во-первых, это не то, что я могу сделать. Это то, что можешь сделать ты со мной, а у тебя таких желаний очевидно нет. Что я тебе об этом рассказываю — да, идея была сомнительной. Но вряд ли ты был бы рад, если бы я это скрывал, и мне от этого тоже легче не стало бы.

— А во-вторых?

— А во-вторых, половины бутылки мало, чтобы у меня на подобный счет не осталось сомнений. И я не хочу действовать, не вполне себя контролируя.

Он замолчал, стиснув зубы, явно вспоминая что-то. Данте все-таки решился обойти диван, сесть рядом. Только утром ведь хотелось, и вот, радуйся, желания сбываются. Через жопу, зато быстро.

— Эй, — позвал осторожно. — Может, расскажешь? Триш мне рассказывала всякое… Ей от этого становилось легче.

Брат безрадостно усмехнулся.

— Рассказать? Ты видел, что со мной было, — закрыл глаза, отвернувшись. Данте, помедлив, потянулся к нему, положил руку на плечо. Почувствовал, как дернулось оно под пальцами. Вердж качнул головой. — Еще были разговоры. И таблетки, от которых я… Хуже, чем от этой половины бутылки. Намного. Возбуждение такое, что в глазах темнеет, и всегда мало. И на что угодно готов…

Голос сорвался, Верджил судорожно вздохнул. Данте сжал его плечо, чуть потянул. Брат поддался, последовал за движением, боком привалившись к груди.

Его била дрожь, и Данте, обнимая брата, отчаянно желал растерзать и развеять по ветру всех мимикрантов ада. И заодно всех демонологов, пищущих умные книжки. Было бы проще, если бы Вердж просто жил дальше…

— Я пытался быть покорным, — тот говорил тихо и быстро, захлебываясь своей отчаянной исповедью. — Делать то, что он хотел. Но каждый раз было только хуже. Я не знал, чего боюсь больше, его наказаний или его наград. Все, что я просил, он извращал. Если я спорил, он давал мне таблетки. После одной я…

Он сглотнул снова, зажмурился, прижимая пальцы ко рту. Данте кусал губы, одновременно не желая знать, что делали с братом — что делал сам Вердж, и отчаянно сочувствуя ему. И сейчас, догадываясь, что не договорил брат, отчего так закрывает рот, просто взял его за подбородок, развернул к себе, убрал мешающую руку и поцеловал. Очень бережно. Просто пытаясь сказать — все нормально. То есть, все паршиво, но я не чувствую отвращения.

Я могу целовать тебя, даже понимая, что ты сосал демону. К тому же ты ведь думал, что это я.

Верджил выдохнул, отстранился сам. Быстро сказал:

— После двух я кончал от любого движения, но еще хотя бы говорить мог насколько-то осознанно. После трех я был просто телом, которое хотело, чтобы его взяли. Это было страшно. Поэтому — я хочу тебя. Всегда хотел. Наверное, всегда хотел так, грубо, быть твоим. Но только когда я буду трезвым. И если не захочу все это забыть.

Данте кивнул. Улыбнулся криво, пообещав:

— То, что случилось в Вегасе, остается в Вегасе, виски будет приравнено к этому легендарному городу, — завозился, вертя головой. — Там же еще осталась половина бутылки? По-моему, нам обоим надо запить твои откровения… И это. Если хочешь, можешь рассказывать дальше. С любыми подробностями. Мне нормально.

Вранье, конечно, нихрена ему не было нормально, и напиться очень тянуло.

Но так было надо, так что… Нормально.

***

Моррисон оказался очень хорошим другом — от его виски голова утром не болела не только у Данте, которого спасала регенерация, но и у Верджа, чья демоническая половина все еще работала хреново.

Что не отменяло предельной неловкости, особенно с учетом того, что заснули они в итоге вдвоем на диване, и проснулись так же, в обнимку. Данте продрал глаза первым, обнаружил перед носом белую макушку и дернулся отстраниться до того, как вспомнил вчерашнее, в итоге с грохотом свалившись на пол.

— Ммм? — Верджил свесился с края, еще толком не очнувшись, но уже заинтересовавшись шумом.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, как в зеркало, одновременно вспоминая обстоятельства вечера и наблюдая, как лицо другого становится таким же сложным, как, судя по ощущениям, собственное.

— Я в душ, — прохрипел Данте на правах раньше проснувшегося и сбежал, не дожидаясь той стадии, когда на щеках можно будет жарить яичницу.

Верджил медленно сел на диване. Посмотрел на книгу, которую один из них во сне столкнул на пол. На бутылку, лежащую возле нее.

Очень захотелось спрятать лицо в ладонях и сказать, что ничего не было, но он только глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Он изначально принял решение напиться, вполне осознавая последствия. Значит, не время отступать.

От мыслей о будущем и неизбежно следующих за ними мыслей о прошлом Верджила колотила дрожь такой силы, что стучали зубы. Он вцепился себе в плечи, стараясь унять ее, потом встал, нашел брошенную у стола трость.

Его всю жизнь успокаивали тренировки, разминка помогла и сейчас, собрала разрозненные мысли во что-то пристойное.

Ему в любом случае следовало дождаться Данте, посетить душ, и решить, остается ли в Вегасе, как выразился вчера брат, все, что он сказал.

Впрочем, с последним, по крайней мере с точки зрения Верджила, уже все было ясно. Не остается. Он не для того вывернул себя наизнанку, чтобы теперь делать вид, что этого не было.

Другой вопрос, захочет ли брат такого изменения отношений. Это, в конце концов, не самое нормальное для людей поведение, заниматься сексом с собственным близнецом.

— Привет, — Данте как раз вернулся, вытирая волосы. — Ты как?

Смотрел он даже на удивление спокойно.

— Я в порядке, — отозвался Верджил, выходя из боевой стойки. Тело уже вполне восстановилось, вскоре появится смысл браться за меч. — И я не отказываюсь от своих слов. Это было мое желание и я все еще этого хочу. По-настоящему. С тобой.

Данте швырнул в брата полотенцем, вздохнул, растрепав мокрую шевелюру.

— Окей, я понял, — мотнул головой, признался: — То есть я нихрена толком не понял, и учти, у меня опыт ограничен проститутками, и я понятия не имею вообще, что с тобой делать. Вчерашние рассказы в этом смысле вот ни разу не помогли.

— То есть ты согласен, — педантично уточнил Верджил, — заняться со мной…

— Да, блин! — громко перебил его Данте. — Согласен. Мы вчера целовались, если ты забыл. Блядь, то есть… А, к демонам!

В секунду оказался рядом, прижался к губам. Верджил замер, сердце, остановившееся на миг, бухнуло в горле. Холодный ужас зверем вцепился в загривок и одновременно отчаянно хотелось, чтобы Данте обнял его крепче, запустил пальцы в волосы, не давая даже теоретической возможности отстраниться.

Но брат был нежен, и этого было совершенно недостаточно. Верджил укусил его, Данте удивленно фыркнул в рот, отодвинулся. Спросил:

— Что не так?

— Жестче.

Лицо у младшего брата стало задумчивым. Одна рука медленно легла на талию Верджила, вторая на затылок, прижали его к чужому телу.

— Так? — спросил Данте, спокойно, кажется, даже чуть насмешливо глядя в глаза. Верджил сощурился.

— Я могу вывернуться из этих объятий за пол мгновения.

Но Данте не принял вызов, отпустил и отступил на шаг. Вздохнул:

— Вот блин. Слушай, я вообще обычно так не умею. То есть я и вообще люблю тебя малость в ином смысле, но…

— Я понял, — Верджил отвернулся. Сжал трость, отошел к стене, поставил оружие своей слабости там. Что ж. Этого он тоже ожидал — то, что ему хотелось подобного, не значило, что Данте будет в восторге от идеи. В таком случае вчерашнее признание зудело, как заживающая рана, но лучше знать о себе все.

Он задумался слишком глубоко, и вздрогнул, когда Данте обнял его со спины.

— Нихрена ты не понял, — выдохнул в ухо. — Я не хочу делать тебе больно, потому что хочу заботиться о тебе. Чтобы мы были вместе, на равных, чтобы ты дотренировался до того, чтобы снова каждый день выяснять, кто сильней, как в детстве, и чтобы каждый день ответ был разным. Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. Чтобы ты был счастлив, — укусил шею и сжимал зубы сильнее и сильнее, пока Верджил не застонал, а потом и вскрикнул, почувствовав, как Данте изменился и заострившиеся клыки пробили кожу. Длинный язык тут же принялся зализывать ранку.

— И вообще я просто раньше не пробовал, — подытожил Данте, разворачивая брата лицом к себе. Ухмыльнулся, следы его демонического облика таяли дымом. — Кровь у тебя вкусная, например.

Верджил сглотнул, запрокидывая голову, подставляя горло. Данте немое приглашение принял, припал губами, целуя, вылизывая бледную кожу, прикусывая — не сильно, просто дразня. Запустил пальцы под шелковый платок, потянул, распуская узел. Отстранился, задумчиво наматывая ткань на кулак, улыбнулся.

— Момент, дверь запру. Не хочу никого шокировать.

Верджил только кивнул, коснулся пальцами шеи. Он дрожал, сознание одновременно плыло и оставалось ясным. Он понятия не имел, откуда изначально пришли эти желания, почему он оказался таким. Может, из постоянной жажды силы? Подкладка любой силы — слабость, и ты не можешь получить лишь одну сторону монеты, как бы ни старался в это верить.

Щелкнул замок, Данте вернулся, улыбаясь. Сложил вместе запястья Верджила, обернул платком, завязал. Скользкая ткань холодила недавно освобожденную от бинтов кожу, это не было даже близко к беспомощности, но Верджил полагал, что со временем получит больше. По крайней мере, когда он неосознанно потянулся за поцелуем, брат ловко поймал его за волосы, удержал.

— Эй-эй. Я веду танец, помнишь?

И в самом деле уронил его на руку, как в танце, заставив потерять опору, поцеловал глубоко и неспешно. Снова поставил на ноги, крутанул, и еще раз, и еще, пока у Верджила не закружилась голова. Он потерял равновесие, повиснув на вздернутых вверх руках, Данте аккуратно усадил его на диван, взвизгнула расстегнутая молния жилета, руки скользнули под него. Мгновенно стало слишком жарко, Верджил покрылся потом, вгрызся в собственные губы, чтобы ничего не сказать. Слишком остро. Слишком похоже на прошлое.

Слишком то, чего он хотел? Какие сны из далеких времен своих настоящих девятнадцати лет он не запомнил? На что он надеялся, запертый в аду?

— Эй, — ладонь Данте легла на щеку, погладила. — Не уходи далеко.

Взгляд у него, во время танца хищный, снова стал обеспокоенным. Хотелось укусить эту слишком нежную руку, но Верджил ограничился тем, что сказал:

— Когда я буду просить тебя, не останавливайся. Я хочу, чтобы мне было больно. Хочу, чтобы это был ты.

Данте нахмурился, коротко мотнул головой.

— Это я.

Навис, поцеловал снова. Он не кусался и не был грубым, но все же он вел этот танец, уверенно и спокойно. Верджил никогда не думал, что брат вообще может быть таким и, наверное, ему это… Нравилось? Он впервые остро чувствовал их разницу не в бою, где он рассчитывал догнать брата в ближайшие месяцы, но в самом внутреннем состоянии, ощущении себя и другого.

Он не представлял, что брат может вот так владеть им, не беря силой, не ломая, а словно в мягкое одеяло заворачивая. И что он будет подчиняться этой нежности.

Но все-таки ему хотелось большего. Другого.

— Данте…

Тот быстро прижал палец к его губам.

— Молчи. Я все помню. Все будет, — улыбка у него была многообещающей. — Имей терпение.

И Верджил терпел, выгибался под ласками, дрожал, вскрикивал. Брат не спешил, затапливая его прикосновениями и неторопливой властной нежностью, сжимал волосы в горсти, тянул к себе, целовал опять, отпускал, гладил, кусал до крови и зализывал отпечатки зубов. Наконец стащил с Верджила сапоги и штаны, гладил сквозь ткань белья. Возбуждение было уже болезненным, Верджил почти хныкал от него, сорвалось с губ первое «пожалуйста». От этого еще сильней горели щеки, хотелось заставить себя замолчать, но он видел, как меняется взгляд Данте от его хриплых мольб, становится тяжелым, жадным. Поэтому Верджил отпускал себя, позволяя желать и выражать это желание — голосом, телом, каждым движением навстречу.

Когда Данте раздел его окончательно, Верджил едва не плакал. Было стыдно и совершенно невыносимо хорошо. Почти свобода, ведь что такое несчастный шейный платок для полудемона, в каком бы состоянии тот ни был, — и полная беспомощность. Царапался изнутри страх, шептал о потере контроля, о затуманенном разуме, о том, что ощущения слишком похожи на те, что были от таблеток. Верджил дрожал и от страха тоже, и продолжал едва слышно умолять «да, пожалуйста, еще».

Вот в чем была разница. Тогда он просил «не надо» и его не слушали.

В какой-то момент он чуть вынырнул из неги, в которой таял, встретил насмешливый взгляд Данте.

— Земля вызывает Верджа, слышишь меня? Смазки у нас нет.

Он только кивнул, застонал, потянулся в брату. Связанными руками поймал его руку, поцеловал пальцы, взял в рот, старательно облизывая. Смотрел на Данте исподлобья, видел, как удивление сменяется задумчивостью и одобрением. Брат погладил его по голове свободной рукой.

— Хороший мальчик.

Вердж вздрогнул — демон говорил так же, после этого всегда становилось страшней и хуже. Случайно прикусил еще бывшие во рту пальцы, испугался совсем. Данте, ойкнувший от боли, уже улыбался. Погладил его снова.

— Ты же не специально. Все хорошо.

Верджил дернул головой, освобождая рот. Это успокоение неожиданно разозлило.

— А если я специально?

— То ты же хотел, чтобы было больно, — благодушно сообщил Данте. Верджил задрожал от сочетания слов и тона, вырвалось невольное:

— Не надо…

Данте молча перебрал его волосы, потом наклонился, коснулся губами виска, слизнул… Слезы? Уже?

Иногда Верджил терялся от того, насколько хрупким стало его тело.

Пальцы скользнули внутрь, за прошедшие дни все зажило, а вот совсем отвыкнуть от проникновения мышцы не успели. Он расслабился почти бессознательно, прикрыл глаза, чувствуя натяжение, как давят пальцы внутри, и собственный пульс, когда Данте, убедившись, что два пальца входят легко, добавил третий.

Хорошо. Слишком хорошо. Намного лучше, чем он мог желать.

— Хей, с пальцами отлично вышло, как насчет кое-чего покрупней?

Верджил открыл глаза, сначала почувствовав обидную пустоту внутри и только потом среагировав на слова. Данте сел рядом, столкнув Верджила с дивана на пол, на колени. Расстегнул свои штаны, раздвинул ноги, подтягивая брата между ними.

У него был внимательный, совершенно серьезный взгляд без единой капли страстного тумана.

Данте помнил, что брат хотел, чтобы было больно, и говорил, что все, что делал демон, на самом деле было желаниями Верджа. А еще Данте знал, что иногда хочет два холодильника клубничного санди, но это не значит, что он может съесть их в один присест.

Ему казалось, что дурацкое сравнение тут вполне уместно, и демоны знают, что брату будет приятно, а что вызовет только дурные воспоминания. Но Вердж, оказавшись перед недвусмысленным требованием минета, только улыбнулся заторможено, потянулся к брату связанными руками, освобождая из-под белья член. Буквально наделся на него ртом, сразу взяв глубоко, подавился, но не отстранился, так что Данте ощущал судорожные сокращения его горла, одновременно охреневая и чисто физически наслаждаясь процессом. Помедлив, положил руку Верджу на затылок, не направляя, но подозревая, что брату это понравится.

Тот всхлипнул, начал двигаться, крепко обхватывая губами ствол и гладя языком головку. Данте застонал сквозь зубы. Нет, ему неплохо сосали профессионалки, но блядь! Вердж оказался прямо талантом.

Думать о том, почему и как Вердж этим талантом стал, не следовало. Брат почувствовал, как спало его возбуждение, поднял взгляд.

Испуганный. Серьезно?

Данте потрепал его по голове, двинул бедрами навстречу.

— Продолжай.

Тот послушался сразу, слюна текла из уголков рта, сбегала поровну на подбородок брата и на член. С закрытыми глазами, голый, полностью поглощенный процессом, связанные руки прижаты к груди…

Данте решил, что ему все-таки нравится внезапное обновление их отношений. Даже не смотря на обстоятельства.

— Умница, — похвалил срывающимся голосом, за волосы отодвигая Верджа. Теперь главным было не кончить раньше времени — Данте не был уверен, что после вчерашнего виски у него быстро встанет во второй раз. — Ложись.

Он понятия не имел, в какой позе удобней трахать мужчину, зато Верджил был более чем в курсе. На диван он скорее сел, придвинувшись к самому краю, откинулся на спину, высоко поднимая и разводя ноги. Это выглядело чертовски пошло и член у брата стоял крепко, прижимаясь к животу. Это было немного странно, собираться трахать такое же, как у тебя самого, тело, разве что более худое. Подумалось — а когда Вердж вернется в привычную форму, разница вообще размоется? Словно ты трахаешь сам себя.

Это оказалось очень возбуждающей мыслью.

Втискиваться внутрь было сложно, хотя слюна с члена буквально текла. Верджил терзал обивку дивана, кусая губы и постанывая, и Данте понимал сразу две вещи — во-первых, брату нихрена не хорошо, а больно, во-вторых, если бы Вердж заранее не сказал, он бы сейчас плюнул на все и остановился, особенно если тот начнет об этом просить. Без того удержать возбуждение, глядя на катящиеся по щекам брата слезы, было сложно.

— Резче, Данте, — хрипло попросил вместо этого Вердж. Данте на миг опешил, потом навалился сверху, взяв брата за плечи и упершись ногами в пол. Двинулся с усилием, глядя, как искажается мукой лицо, запрокидывается, открывается в болезненном крике рот. И понял третью вещь.

Нихрена он не был святым. Его возбуждала эта власть, то, что брат отдавал ему себя, то, что он мог делать с ним буквально что угодно — Верджу сейчас ведь все понравится.

И двигаться Данте начал так, как хотелось, не ориентируясь на вздрагивания и стоны. Прижал брата к дивану за горло, ловя его губы, вбиваясь в тесную горячую глубину с звериной жадностью. Сбился только раз, на миг, когда Вердж все-таки всхлипнул «хватит, не надо», но мотнул головой и продолжил. И был, похоже, прав. Брат вскрикивал, плакал даже, его член упирался Данте в живот, но Вердж не пытался коснуться себя, пока Данте не рыкнул:

— Давай ласкай себя, чего лежишь!

Ответом был благодарный стон. Верджилу хватило нескольких движений, чтобы буквально забиться в оргазме, и Данте наконец-то расслабился, следуя за ним.

Градус неловкости замер где-то на уровне Эвереста, добравшись туда ровно к тому моменту, как они оба отдышались. Верджил попытался приподняться на локте и встать, но рука непослушно подломилась. Внутри было влажно, пока это ощущалось вполне неплохо, но скоро сперма начнет вытекать, и это уже приятным не будет. К тому же не хотелось оставлять пятна на обивке.

— В душ? — спросил Данте. Он выглядел одновременно сонным, смущенным и крайне довольным.

Верджил сощурился вместо ответа — его попытку подняться брат явно видел, так что вопросы о направлении не имели смысла в любом случае.

Данте явно считал иначе, так как потянулся, зевнул и вскочил, одновременно закидывая руку Верджила себе на плечо, поднимая того на ноги. Те с горем пополам удержали, он попытался было отстраниться, жалея, что трость так далеко, но Данте не дал, вместо этого подхватив его на руки.

— Тише, — сказал. — Я тебя отнесу. Мне приятно, а тебе проще.

Верджил промолчал. Уже когда его усадили в ванну, сказал холодно:

— Во всей остальной жизни я все еще я. Такой же, каким был. Поэтому не надо носить меня на руках. Сейчас я это проигнорирую, но следующая подобная попытка закончится тем, что ты будешь лежать, проткнутый Мятежником.

Данте только заржал.

— А проигравший отмывает кровищу, ага! Жаль, я не догадался тупо выкрасить всю контору красной краской, насколько было бы проще, — сел на пол возле ванны, положил подбородок на бортик. — Вердж. Я тебя люблю. Я хочу быть с тобой всегда. Не обязательно…

Замолчал, не договорив. У Верджила была масса вариантов, как именно могло закончиться предложение и ни один из них ему не нравился.

Но если раньше он отвечал брату «мне все равно некуда больше идти», то сейчас…

— Да. Я тоже.  



End file.
